The invention relates to a programmable timer and circuits connected thereto, and more particularly to a protected timer and connect-disconnect circuit for Telephone, Cable and Network Connections.
A computer may be connected to the internet through a dial-up telephone line, a cable connection or a network. When the connection is through a dial-up connection, the computer is connected through a telephone line. This line usually is connected by a telephone cord connected to an outlet in the wall and a connection to the computer through a modem. In this instant, the cord commonly uses RJ11 plugs. When the connection is made through a cable modem or network, the cord commonly uses RJ45 plugs. In either circumstance, the cord is commonly connected between the computer and a wall outlet that is wired in to the house telephone or network lines.
Children often have a telephone connection is their room, and tend to stay on the internet late into the night, or to make telephone calls after the time they should be asleep in bed. It is desirable to have control over the telephone and internet connection so that the use is not abused by extending it late into the night.
The invention is a secure programable timer for allowing connections to the internet via a phone line or a network during a programmed specific time range. A timer is set to close the connection from a computer to the phone line or network during a programmed time span. The computer, or a telephone, is not connected to the phone line or network outside of the programmed time span. A timer motor rotates a timer that has programmable devices that interact with a gear to close the connection between the computer and the phone/network line during the programmed time, and to open the connection at times not in the programmed time range. A cover is secured over the timer and connection to the phone/network line to prevent a bypass connection to the phone/network line.